


Our Captain

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Star Kink [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Power Play, Rimming, Size Kink, Size Queen!jim, Smut, Spanking, Strength Kink, Subspace, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, vulcan strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn’t want to let his best friends know that he has a massive size kink, but it’s getting more difficult to keep it quiet, more so when he enters a relationship with them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Captain

Jim Kirk sighed to himself as he stripped down his clothes and stepped into his shower, thanking that he had time for a good old-fashioned water shower. Sonic’s were great and all but sometimes it felt good to just stand under a stream of hot water. Also perfect for his current need, he wrapped his hand around his cock stroking it to its full size. He placed his left hand against the wall of the shower, spreading his feet for better balance as he worked his hand up and down. He bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet, he did share the bathroom with Spock and his Vulcan lover had very good hearing. 

“Starting without me? That’s rude darlin’.” Bones’ thick accent hit his ear as a large, warm body pressed against his back. Jim leaned back against Bones’ front, swallowing hard as the large organ that was hanging between Bones legs rubbed against his ass while Bones splayed his large hands over Jim’s front possessively. 

“Sorry, didn’t know when either of you would be off.” Jim murmured as Bones fingers massaged his skin softly, thumbs brushing over his dusty nipples before moving down to lace their hands together while his other hand curls around Jim’s erection, making his cock feel small in that large hand and Jim was shivering. 

“Is the water not hot enough darlin?” Bones asked concerned as he pressed a trail of kiss up Jim’s neck to behind his ear. 

“It’s fine Bones.” Jim twisted his head to the side so he could kiss one of his lovers. Bones kissed back, easily sliding his tongue into Jim’s mouth, Jim raised his now free right hand up to tangle into Bones’ hair tugging it slightly. Jim moaned as Bones hand started to slowly stroke him while grinding his hips against Jim’s ass, his cock sliding between the Captain’s ass cheeks. 

“Want to move this to the bed?” Bones asked breaking the kiss.

“Yes.” Jim breathed out wrapping his arms around Bones neck as the CMO gripped Jim’s firm ass lifting him up causing Jim to wrap his legs around his toned waist so he wouldn’t fall, not that Bones would let him. Bones shut off the shower before easily walking back into Jim’s room, Jim couldn’t help how much harder he got at the rare display of strength from Bones, oh Spock had strength (even if he refused to use it most of the time) but Bones was a Doctor and not a lot of people expect this kind of strength in him. Bones dropped Jim onto his bed, Jim let himself sprawl there only imagining the picture he made, but he was more focused on the thick cock that was jutting out from Bones’ groin. He absently licked his lip and his own cock twitched just at the sight of it. The three of them had been together naked, they’ve touched each other and gotten off together but they had never gone all the way per say, they just didn’t have time. 

Jim really fucking wanted to, but he knew if he did they would find out his secret he’s tried to hide from them. He’s honestly surprised Spock hasn’t picked up on it, being a touch telepath and all. Jim was one of the biggest size queen’s out there and had a dangerous strength kink. Somehow he lucked out with getting not one but two lovers who were not only amazing in bed and out of bed, but they were strong and fuck they had the largest cocks he had ever seen. 

“Like what you see Jimmy?” Bones purred as he knelt down onto the bed, running his hands over Jim’s tanned thighs. 

“You have no idea.” Jim breathed out as he pushed himself up into a seated position to slam their lips together in another heated kiss. 

“Let me suck you Bones.” Jim whispered in Bones ear while the older man attacked his neck with his mouth. 

“Fuck yeah.” Bones agreed and flipped them over with ease; this was not doing anything for his erection. 

Jim just grinned before kissing down every inch of Bones’ chest before settling between Bones bent legs, nuzzling at the large erection trying to hide how happy he was. Jim laid small kisses up and down Bones engorged cock before taking the head of Bones cock into his mouth sucking at it. Jim lapped at the pre-cum that was beading there enjoying the taste that was uniquely Bones. 

He felt large fingers tangle in his blond hair jerking up his hips slightly. Jim hummed happily as he took more of Bones into his mouth, he only gagged a little bit but he got past it with a few breathes as he went to work. His cock was drooling now, stiff against his stomach thanks to the feeling of Bones girth inside his mouth, he was aching now he wanted this massive cock inside of him and soon. 

A warm hand trailed down his back, Jim recognized those elegant fingers anywhere as they smoothed over his ass squeezing the muscle gently. Jim lifted his head up away from Bones cock regretfully to look up at Spock with dark eyes. Their Vulcan had shed his own clothing and was as naked as the two of them, Jim swallowed as his eyes found Spock’s large, double ridged green tinted cock that was already as erect as the other two were. 

“Spock.” Jim licked his lips as Spock’s fingers traced his jawline and Jim sighed as he felt a brief touch of Spock’s mind against his. 

“Are you going to watch or join?” Bones voice was rough, fingers still in Jim’s hair. 

“For now I shall watch.” Spock decided and Jim hummed before he ducked his head back down to wrap his lips around Bones cock again, happiness was radiating from him as he sucked and covered ever inch of Bones cock and balls with his mouth and tongue at some point, enjoying the slight ache in his jaw at the stretch it took to take all of Bones’ width past his lips. 

“Fascinating.” Spock murmured as his long fingers trailed over Jim’s body, sending sparks flying whenever they found a sensitive spot or an old scar. 

“What is?” Bones was breathless thanks to the low moans he had been giving thanks to the talented tongue of their Captain. 

“I believe I have found secret desires of our Captain.” Spock said, placing his hand on the side of Jim’s face easing him up off of Bones cock, Jim muffled a whine of displeasure but it turned to one of pleasure as he felt Spock’s heated body press up against his back, erection settling between his ass cheeks. 

“Do tell.” Bones propped himself up on his elbows to look at Jim who was being held against Spock simply by the hand on the side of his face, looking wrecked already while Spock was resting his chin on Jim’s shoulder, eyes darkening. 

“I believe our Captain has something called a size and strength kink.” Spock said and Jim felt his face burn at his secret being told to his two lovers and knew either this was going to be a long night if the predatory look crossed Bones face was anything to go by. 

“Oh does he now?” Bones drawled, his accent thick as he pulled himself up to his knees so he was pressing their fronts together. “What else do you see?”

“Stop.” Jim whimpered, cheeks heating up as more of his deeper fantasies flowed to the forefront of his mind and he felt Spock inhale sharply as they came into his mind. 

“That good huh?” Bones, that asshole, grinned. 

“Very, I believe the Captain wishes to be as you humans say, be shown his place.” Spock said clearing his throat as he sorted through the fantasies that Jim had thought of. 

“Don’t worry darlin’ when your with us, you aren’t in charge of anything unless we order you to.” Bones promised cupping Jim’s chin, thumb brushing his lower lip. 

“Bones.” Jim’s eyes fluttered, relief flooding his senses as he sagged back against Spock trusting the Vulcan to keep him upright. 

“He wishes to be held down by us, to be taken control of.” Spock carried on, fingers caressing Jim’s cheek now.

“Between the two of us, that is easily done.” Bone pushed his index finger into Jim’s mouth, watching with half lidded eyes as Jim automatically started to lick and suck the offered digit. 

“He yearns to be filled by us.” Spock said surprise colouring his voice slightly as another image flashed in his mind coming from Jim whose face was bright red now. 

“Oh that is something we can defiantly do.” Bones purred as he pulled his finger out of Jim’s mouth, biting down on the column of Jim’s neck making the blond arch into the touch. Bones pulled back, blowing on the bite mark making Jim shiver. Jim yelped when he was suddenly pinned to the bed, wrists held above his head by one of Spock’s hands while his legs were being draped over Bones’ board shoulders. Jim strained against the holds but they were strong as steel, his cock leaked more pre-cum as he realized that he was fully under their control. 

“You have no idea how fucking good you look like this Captain.” Bones purred and a shock of arousal went through Jim’s body at Bones use of his title, he never used it and to use it like this, damn. 

“Will you open our Captain up for me Doctor?” Spock asked as he trailed his fingers over Jim’s chest, teasing his nipples. 

“My pleasure Commander.” Bones purred as he licked a strip up Jim’s dripping cock making the blond buck up towards Bones mouth, but only got a kiss on the head of his cock and a smirk from Bones. 

“Stop fucking teasing me Bones.” Jim hissed out, small gasps leaving his lips as Spock leaned down to take one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting at the nub.

“You don’t get to give orders here Captain.” Bones reminded sounding smug as he ducked his head down, gripping Jim’s ass spreading the cheeks apart before diving in with his lips and tongue making Jim give a rather unmanly yelp of surprise and pleasure at the sudden intrusion. 

Jim was vaguely aware of the whimpering sounds he was making, not aware his eyes had closed until they snapped open when he felt a familiar weight settle across his chest. Jim let his mouth drop open almost automatically when he got a very close up and personal sight of Spock’s massive cock. Jim leaned his head up and wrapped his lips around the offered cock, sighing happily at the weight of Spock on his tongue. 

He tried to focus on sucking and licking the organ in his mouth but Bones slid one of his talented fingers into him alongside his tongue. Jim almost gagged himself on Spock’s cock as Bones finger and tongue brushed against his prostate with Doctor’s accuracy. Jim eased off of Spock’s cock so he could breathe, he longed to grab onto any part of Spock, hips, thighs, ass, anything but he wiggled his fingers and yup still pinned by Spock’s hand and fuck that was another finger. Jim did his best to coat Spock’s massive cock with his saliva, liking seeing the large organ shine under the low light of their shared quarters. 

“Are you quite done Doctor? The Captain is rather skillful with his mouth and I rather come inside of him.” Spock said straight to the point, sounding strained and Jim smirked around the head of Spock’s cock, tongue tracing the ridges slowly. 

“I would like to open him up more, but I’m sure he’ll like the stretch won’t you Captain.” Bones pulled back, lips and chin shinny as he slapped Jim’s flank making the blond groan. Spock swung himself off of Jim’s chest and released his hold on Jim’s wrist. The blond rotating his limbs getting feeling back into them as he watched as his lovers kissed with both lips and hands. Jim swallowed as he slowly sat up, his erection had smeared his stomach with pre-cum and he could feel Bones salvia slowly trickling down his inner thighs making him blush. 

“On your hands and knees Captain.” Bones said, clearly enjoying using Jim’s rank and knowing that he could order him around. Jim licked his lips as he adjusted himself so he was balancing on his hands and knees, ass facing his lovers. He didn’t suppress the shudder that was caused by Spock’s long fingers swiftly entering his hole, knowing that Spock was enjoying the bolts of pleasure that came from his sensitive fingers from the change in his breathing. 

Jim pressed back against those long fingers as he adjusted his knees for better balance, biting back a whine when those sinful fingers retracted before the whine turned into a gasp when he felt the blunt head of Spock’s monster of a cock pressing against the ring of muscles. Jim calmed himself before gripping the sheets as Spock slid inside of him, Jim hissed at the stretch and the burn but god it felt good. 

Bones was stroking his hair now, trying to sooth Jim as he adjusted to having Spock inside of him. Jim leaned his forehead against Bones thigh by his cock as Spock bottomed out, cock completely inside of him and damn it felt massive and hot inside of him and he couldn’t help the keen that came out from just the feeling. Jim wiggled his hips, pushing back slightly against Spock trying to gauge if he had adjusted yet, Spock’s hand came down on his ass in return making him groan softly. 

“You do not get to do that Captain, we will enjoy your body when we decide to.” Spock said. 

“Come on Captain Kirk, open that pretty mouth of yours for me.” Bones cooed, tugging at Jim’s hair so he was face to face with Bones cock. Jim breathed in deeply before ducking his head down, taking Bones back into his mouth and he closed his eyes as they rolled up into his head as Spock gave a sharp snap of his hips. His lover’s cocks were inside of him now, he was being stretched out so much from both ends and his mind was starting to go a bit hazy. 

“Fuck, this is what you were made for Captain. Taking our cocks like a good little slut.” Bones groaned as he bucked his hips forward making Jim take more of him into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Jim gagged, feeling his eyes water but he breathed through it before he gagged again as he was rocked forward by the movement of Spock sliding out and slamming back in. 

Jim closed his eyes, loosing himself in the sensations of being stretched and filled from both ends as his lovers thrusted in and out of him. He just let all the stress that had been building up slip away and he let them take complete control, trusting them to take care of him as he allowed them to use him the way they wanted. 

Jim gasped through parted lips as a strong arm around his waist heaved him up onto his knees feeling a hand settled at the base of his throat as warm breath brushed against his ear. His eyes fluttered open as he felt a large hand wrap around his aching cock as his hips were pushed forward thanks to the strength of Spock’s thrusting. Bones was looking at him with awe, lust and love as he slowly stroked the blond’s cock, pleasure was building in the bottom of his stomach feeling the familiar sensation of his climax approaching.

“Go on Captain, come for us.” Bones purred as he twisted his wrist as the hand on his throat moved up to his meld points and Jim’s world exploded in a rush of colors and all encompassing pleasure as Spock’s mind stroked his own, aimed at the part of his brain that simulated pleasure. Jim was vaguely aware that his throat was sore and the warm splash of his release hitting his chest and Bones hand was still pumping his cock until it was flaccid and he let out a small mewl as he felt Spock’s come dripping out around the Vulcan’s softening cock. 

“I’ve got you darlin’.” Bones assured as he gathered Jim into his arms pulling him against his chest. Spock slowly pulled himself out of Jim who let out a whine at the feeling of being empty. Strong hands were at his waist and Jim gasped, his gapping hole twitching and clenching as he was lowered down onto Bones large cock ever so slowly. Jim’s fingers scrambled at Bones’ chest until Bones hands caught his own and laced their fingers together. 

Jim let his head fall back against Spock’s shoulder, aware that their Vulcan was the one who was lowering him onto their Doctor. Jim did his best to relax, it wasn’t hard with the headspace he was in right now and how open and slick he was from having Spock inside of him moments before, but Bones was much thicker than Spock who was longer so there was a burning feeling but Jim just pressed himself down more to take all of Bone inside of him enjoying the burn. 

“Whenever you are ready Captain.” Spock’s voice sounded like music that was floating softly through his fuzzy head. Jim clenched down on Bones smiling slightly when he heard Bones give a soft curse and Jim rolled his hips slowly coming back to himself. 

Jim clutched Bones fingers tighter as he started to lift his hips up before dropping them back down, he repeated this action a few times lifting himself higher before dropping down harder making sure to clench every so often. Bones released his hold on Jim’s hands so he could clutch at his hips, Jim’s wrists were suddenly grasped and his arms yanked above his head by Spock’s strong fingers. Jim groaned loudly as his eyes rolled back into his head at the show of strength combined with Bones jerking his hips up so the head of his cock hit against his prostate and the occasional slap that came down on his ass from Bones hand that had him whimpering. 

“I’m so close…” Jim groaned, hips stuttering as he lost control as he felt his climax rising up again, his cock slapping wetly against his own stomach. 

“Jim.” Spock purred in Jim’s ear making Jim come hard as Bones buried himself inside of Jim with one hard slam of his hips as Jim’s orgasm came over him like a wave, making him squeeze the large cock inside of him as jets of come came out of his cock adding to the mix of cum there was already on his chest while Bones cum mixed with Spock’s release. He felt a strong arms engulfing him from both side, he felt himself being lifted upwards, but he pushed himself back down refusing to let the warmth and thickness that was Bones out of him, not yet at least. His eyes were closed and he was surfing the wonderful feelings of his orgasms and he was determined to stay like this for a good long while, long enough to actually get some solid sleep for once.

He sighed contently as he was turned onto his side, his face resting against Bones board chest, a warm lean body slotting into the space at his back keeping him warm and safe from both sides. 

“Sleep now Captain, we will always be here.” He heard a voice order as fingers stroked his hair, he wasn’t sure who spoke and who was petting him but he found he didn’t care as he sank into the embrace of the waiting darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
